Compelled Emotion
by Fire Tenshi
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him,except Kagome Higurashi. Truth be told, she can‘t stand him. Will an unexpected meeting change all that or bring about a hell on earth?
1. The Grudge

Compelled Emotion

**By**: Fire Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime or manga. I am only a fan…which results on me writing stories with these characters on FANfiction .

**Summary: **The all famous Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him..except for Kagome Higurashi .Truth be told, she can't stand him and his arrogant attitude. Will an unexpected meeting bring these two opposites together or bring about a hell on earth.

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I will accept flames and reviews for criticism or praise, so that you can help me make this a better fic.

Chapter 1: A Grudge

* * *

The clicking of cameras sounded off like the beating of rain hitting cement as the famous Inuyasha stepped out of his black limo. Screaming girls stood on either side of the red carpet watching as their dream guy strode by them, occasionally flashing a heart stopping smirk. Reporters instantly swarmed the young actor and began their interrogation.

A young female got to him first and popped the first question. "Mr. Takahashi, when can we expect a new film from you?" Inuyasha gave no hesitation in answering, he was used to all the attention now. "Well I'm going to be starting on a new love story tomorrow on the other side of Tokyo." "Who all is appearing in this movie?" another reporter asked. "No big actresses, this movie is going to focus on new talent that will liven the movie up a bit" finished Inuyasha.

Sango screamed her heart out at what she had just heard come out of the television. She could hardly believe it. 'Her' Inuyasha was coming to her part of Tokyo tomorrow and he was looking for young actresses like her to star in a _love _film alongside the hottest actor in all of Japan. She suddenly imagined herself and Inuyasha kissing each other on film and every other fan girl out there radiating with jealousy towards her. Sango barely held back another squeal of excitement.

Kagome sighed in frustration at her friend. She glanced at this so called "God" on the TV and immediately grew disgusted. She watched how he walked by girls and expected them to just thrown themselves at him whenever he so chose. She couldn't stand him and his arrogant, self centered attitude, it made her sick. Kagome then turned her attention to the clock on their kitchen wall and seen it was almost time for supper. She really didn't want to cook anything and felt the need to go somewhere. "Hey Sango? Think you can peel yourself away from the TV and help me choose a restaurant to eat at?" Sango blinked once then merely nodded and started backing away from the television towards her room to get changed. Kagome shook her head lightly and then went to change out of her 'lazy clothes'. When she finished she was dressed in black hip huggers, a white tank, and a red long sleeved zipper jacket. She seen Sango waiting by the door and seen she was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black hoodie. "Took you long enough" said Sango sarcastically as she grabbed the car keys and headed to their driveway. Kagome closed the door behind her and followed Sango to the car. "Me? I wasn't the one gawking at a television for some jerk" Sango giggled "A _hot_ jerk though." Kagome rolled her eyes as they sped away to a restaurant.

"I don't see what is so great about him that could make half the female population want to kiss the ground he steps on" stated Kagome as they pulled up to the WacDonalds drive through window. Sango ordered their meal and when their total came up she drove ahead. They came to another window where a man said that their food would be out in a minute. Sango then turned her attention to a bright, flashy flyer pinned on the wall. She examined it more closely and yanked it off the wall. Kagome looked at what had caught Sango's attention but after seeing what it was, she rolled her eyes and looked away. Sango let out the long awaited squeal. The paper read as follows:

'Love's Addiction' Auditions

Held by Inuyasha Takahashi

Time : 11:00 - 1:30

Place: Yume Studios

Any female over the age of 18 will be granted a five minute acting performance to try and gain one of the leading roles alongside world known actor Inuyasha Takahashi.

Sango turned her attention to the friend sitting next to her. "Could you possibly drop me off at this tomorrow dear friend of mine?" She then made her puppy dog face and whimpering noises. Kagome could only sigh as she knew how much it meant to her friend and knew she had no choice but to agree. "Sure, but I am _not_ under any circumstances going in. I can pick you up and drop you off but that's all." Sango nodded hurriedly in agreement knowing it was in her best interest to push it. They then got their food and headed back home.

* * *

Well I hope it wasn't too bad. Next chapter I will try to make longer, this just seemed like a good place to end it. Read & Review people!


	2. Meeting

Compelled Emotion

**By**: Fire Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime or manga. I am only a fan…which results on me writing stories with these characters on FANfiction .

**Summary: **The all famous Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him..except for Kagome Higurashi. Truth be told, she can't stand him and his arrogant attitude. Will an unexpected meeting bring these two opposites together or bring about a hell on earth?

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I will accept flames and reviews for criticism or praise, so that you can help me make this a better fic.

Thank you to the people who reviewed! Because of that I will grant you another chapter! On with the story!

Chapter 2: The Meeting

* * *

The sun peaked it's way into Kagome's room onto her sleeping form. Somewhere in her unconscious mind she was having a peaceful, calming dream that felt like it could last for ever….almost. "Kagome! Get up!" yelled an anxious Sango as she barged into Kagome's room and started jumping on her bed. Kagome merely rolled over and started to drift off into Dreamland again, when one of her pillows 'accidentally' fell on her head. "Get up you lazy ass! You said you'd drive me to the auditions so get up! It's 10:45, up! Up! UP!" she screamed as she started poking Kagome repeatedly. Kagome moaned and started swatting at the air. Sango sighed in frustration then she smirked. "Kagome? Do I have to get the cold bucket of water?" Kagome's eyes snapped open and she bounded out of her bed towards the door. She turned around and was met with only Sango's smug grin. "Well now that your out of bed, you should get changed so that you can take me too the auditions." she said as she strode by an angered Kagome.

Sango sat on the couch, bouncing with excitement. She could hardly wait to see if she would get the part or not. She had made sure to look extra cute for the audition too. She was wearing a white tank top with a jean mini skirt and white runners. Her hair was left down and slightly wavy. Kagome walked into the living room, grabbed the keys and started heading out the door. She wore jeans and a black, close fitted t-shirt. "Come on superstar or you'll be late." stated Kagome as she suppressed a yawn. Sango bounded out the door in a flash to the car.

"Here ya go" said Kagome as she pulled up to Yume Studios. She could only shake her head at the millions of girls waiting in line for their audition. "Unbelievable" she mumbled to herself. Sango laughed lightly "Well wish me luck! " she yelled as she joined the line amongst the other fans. Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance but nonetheless wished her friend good luck, then drove off.

Kagome decided that she would browse the city until she had to pick up Sango and headed towards the mall for some serious money spending.

Not to far away, a young man walked the city streets on his way to Yume Studios. He wore a red t-shirt with black jeans, a black hat, and a pair of sunglasses. His hands were in his pockets as he took in the surroundings. He had never been to these parts of Tokyo before. There were less shops but more trees and parks, which he didn't mind. Something then caught his attention and he turned to look at it, but in doing so walked right into a teenaged girl. He gulped as he seen his sunglasses leave his face and clatter to the ground. He stared at the girl for a minute and covered his ears when a piercing scream penetrated the calmness around him "Omg! It's Inuyasha Takahashi!" Inuyasha scanned the area around him to see she had caught the attention of over 30 fan girls who immediately turned their attention to the screaming girl, and shortly after they joined in on the screaming and started dashing towards him. He groaned in annoyance then snatched his glasses and ran away with every girl around following him.

Kagome walked through the parking lot towards her car. When she reached it she unlocked it and started loading the bags with all her new clothes into the backseat. When they were all loaded, she got into the car and started the ignition. She started backing out of her parking space and then drove off. Kagome was driving and thinking about how the auditions were going for Sango, when her thoughts were interrupted by her stomach groaning. Kagome then decided to get something to eat and found a fast food place and decided to go to the drive through. While she waited for her turn to order, she turned on the radio and started humming to the song playing.

Inuyasha hid behind a dumpster and started gasping for breath. He had been running away from somewhere around 50 or more girls for at least an hour now. It seemed that when girls seen someone being chased they knew it was him and immediately started in the chase. He sighed as he heard a girl yell "There he is!" and he was off again. He ran down a few back alleys and rounded a corner. He then was blocked by a huge swarm of vehicles which caused him to duck into the nearest store. He hid in the store as he watched the girls run past him. He then leaned against the door and let out a sigh. As he was trying to catch his breath he noticed how quiet the store was. He looked up to the store and gulped for the second time that day. He was in a store where everyone in there knew him…. The video store. The hundreds of girls in the store had all stopped what they were doing and were gapping at the man they had seen in countless movies. Inuyasha slowly backed out of the store and was off again.

He rounded a corner and while he was running he was looking for a place to hide. It didn't help that he was in a park where there are no places to hide. He seen a drive thru on a slight hill not too far from him. He seen a red convertible with a young girl in the car. He decided that he could brave one fan girl rather than a hundred. Inuyasha dashed up the hill and headed straight for the car. He looked back to see that the fan girls hadn't came around the corner yet. He then used near the last of his energy and jumped into the car.

Kagome had been waiting for 15 minutes to take her order and was about to back out when the last car in front of her pulled ahead and left, leaving her to be the only other car waiting. She pulled up to the window, placed her order and waited. Kagome returned to the radio and started searching channels. After a minute of nothing she decided to put a CD in. She fished her disk case from the backseat and started flipping through the music till she found her favourite Ayumi Hamasaki CD.

She then attempted to put it in the player, but ended up dropping it. Kagome undid her seatbelt and reached for the disk. As she tried to get it, she heard a whole bunch of distant screams but dismissed it. When she had grabbed the disk she was about to get back up, when she felt her car shudder. Kagome then noticed someone in the seat next to her. Her gaze fell on the figure and complete shock overcame her as she seen none other than Inuyasha Takahashi.

* * *

A/N: Well that didn't take long. I am trying really hard to give you guys longer chapters and I promise as the story goes on they will get longer. Read & Review !


	3. Anger and Loathing

Compelled Emotion

**By**: Fire Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime or manga. I am only a fan…which results on me writing stories with these characters on FANfiction .

**Summary: **The all famous Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him..except for Kagome Higurashi .Truth be told, she can't stand him and his arrogant attitude. Will an unexpected meeting bring these two opposites together or bring about a hell on earth.

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I will accept flames and reviews for criticism or praise, so that you can help me make this a better fic.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me and helped me out with the story.

I'm sooo sorry for not updating soon enough. I was super busy with school and christmas and birthdays. I hope this chapter meets your approval. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

* * *

The second that Inuyasha landed in the car seat, he ducked down and listened with his sensitive hearing as the shrieks and screams slowly died down. He then let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and turned to face the one lucky fan girl. Only, he had no idea how unlucky she considered the situation.

Kagome's mouth hung open as the man that she loathed and despised with her whole being turned to face her with a huge grin plastered on his already smug face. Inuyasha leaned back into her car seat and casually laid his arm to rest on the back of the seat. "What's your name, hun?" Kagome's surprise quickly dissipated into anger as she knew exactly what he was trying to do. 'He thinks that I'm going to start jumping up and down screaming with delight and ask for his autograph and.. just.. _throw_ myself at him!' She knew that it was time to show this world famous asshole that not everybody stooped to such a level.

She smiled sweetly at him and took a breath "Kagome Higurashi. Oh my I cannot believe this is happening to me. Do you think I could ask you something?" Inuyasha nodded his head in approval, throwing in a wink. Kagome's smile then faded and was replaced with a glare as she started shouting at the top of her lungs. "WHO IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE JUST HOPPING INTO MY VEHICLE! What? Just cause your famous you get to walk wherever you think and go wherever you choose! Does everything you set your eyes on belong to you, you so-called famous asshole!"

Inuyasha sat there in stunned silence and shock with his mouth gaping open. 'What was her problem? Shouldn't she be like, hanging off of him by now and begging for a picture? An autograph?….A lock of hair! She shouldn't be yelling at him!' Inuyasha regained himself and glared right back at her. "Well sorry miss 'I think I'm all that!' I forgot that I was suppose to keep running for another three to four hours, collapse onto the ground and wait for my psycho fans to have their way with me! Next time I'll try and remember that!" huffed Inuyasha. Kagome glared at him even harder. "Well at least you wouldn't have bothered me Mr. Class A jerk! What your limo isn't following your every step for once so you decide to just jump into the nearest vehicle around!" She was beyond mad. He was even worse in person than he was on the television! And he was _still_ in her car to boot! Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the pile of poo talking yet again. "Whatever just drive me to my hotel and I'll be out of your hair." Kagome's left eye twitched and she closed her hand into a fist. 'He was ordering her around now!' She then inhaled a breath of air and calmly let it go. 'The sooner I get rid of him, the sooner I can forget about ever meeting him.' With that gleam of light in a very dark tunnel, Kagome threw the vehicle into drive and sped off without staying to get her food.

As she pulled up to the hotel that the ass told her was his, Inuyasha casually peeked his head up over the car door checking to make sure the coast was clear. When he confirmed that it was, he merely opened the door and casually walked out, without even so much as a glance or a thank you. She had put up with his attitude and arrogance, but he had now reached the limit. Kagome then cupped her hands and surrounded her mouth, forming an odd megaphone shape and began shouting at the top of her lungs. " Omg! Everybody! There's Inuyasha Takahashi!" Inuyasha turned around with an incredulous look on his face. He couldn't believe she had just done that! He then turned and ran across the street and disappeared into the hotel, followed by numerous people. Kagome pleased with herself, then glanced at her watch and realized it was time to go to the Studios and pick up Sango from her audition.

When she reached the studio, she parked and sat there waiting for Sango, all the while still fuming about the previous situation. What an absolute pompous ass! The _nerve_ of him!' Kagome was again enraged by the mere thought of his smug, rich, arrogant person being anywhere near her car. Guess I'll have to buy some cleaner…or disinfectant in his case for the seats" Kagome was brought out of her reverie by a gloomy Sango sitting down in the now unoccupied seat. Kagome was slightly worried as to what was bothering her, even though she had a feeling as to what it already was. "Uh, you alright..?" Sango let a slight moan escape her before she explained the reason for her depression. "Well the audition went good, they even complemented my acting." Kagome nodded but was still confused as to what could possibly be bothering her. "So then what's got you worked up?" Kagome was really worried now. Sango looked really sad. "Well" she began before she let it out. "Inuyasha wasn't there!"

Kagome nearly fell over. That's what caused the depression? The absence of some jerk? She then let out a nervous laugh. If only she knew who had occupied her seat just a few minutes ago "Come on Sango, knowing you, you'll probably get the part then get to rehearse with him all the time." This definitely perked Sango up. Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing at her friend for this. She then started the car up and they headed for home, all the while Kagome listening to all the details of the audition. "And they then said they would give me a call in a week or so to tell me if I got the part!" squealed Sango. Kagome merely rolled her eyes.

They then pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. Sango walked in and plopped the television on. Immediately she flipped to the news to see if anything new about her Inuyasha was happening. Kagome, having nothing better to do decided to watch as well. There was a segment on the music industry just ending then it switched to a reporter in the middle of downtown Tokyo. Kagome's ears picked up what she was saying and then her full attention was focused on the TV. "...And in today's news, Inuyasha Takahashi was seen walking around town most likely on his way to the auditions for his upcoming movie. Although he never made it there due to the chase that sources say lasted for at least 3 hours before he managed to mislead the crazed fan girls. It also appeared to-" Kagome had heard enough and stormed angrily to her room due to being reminded of her earlier encounter and the fact that she had forgot that disinfectant.

* * *

FINITO! I hope this chapter makes you guys happy, and I'm sorry I hadn't updated for a while. I have already started chapter 4 and it shouldn't be long till I post it! R&R people!


	4. Revenge Is Sweet

Compelled Emotion

**By:** Fire Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime or manga. I am only a fan…which results on me writing stories with these characters on FANfiction.

**Summary:** The all famous Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him..except for Kagome Higurashi .Truth be told, she can't stand him and his arrogant attitude. Will an unexpected meeting bring these two opposites together or bring about a hell on earth.

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I will accept flames and reviews for criticism or praise, so that you can help me make this a better fic.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me and helped me out with the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Inuyasha sat in his trailer the next day, reading over the script his director had just given to him, although his mind was far from the movie. That Kagome girl and their meeting was still playing over and over in his head and would not go away no matter what he seemed to do or how hard he tried to distract himself with something else. How in the world could the girl hate him so much and not even know him? Tired of thinking about the girl, Inuyasha then returned his attention to the movie director who was going over the females who had auditioned yesterday for the role. The director, also Inuyasha's long time friend Miroku, had been asking him for his opinion on whom he would like to play the lead, but Inuyasha didn't bother to make any input because Miroku always had a certain taste, and knowing Miroku the first priority wasn't their acting skills.

"The main female should definitely be fairly attractive and have a great body, and have a bit of sass also." Inuyasha slightly snorted. 'That Kagome girl had enough sass to make a nun go crazy.' Miroku continued on without any clue as to Inuyasha's mental situation. "She should be able to speak her own mind and tell others what she thinks of them, to make the love story all the more romantic and comedic. Inuyasha almost laughed out loud. 'Well I definitely know someone like that. Man, would I like to get her back for all that shit she said to me.' After Inuyasha continued on with his musings for a while, it suddenly dawned on him. Sometimes he was too evil for his own good. "Hey Miroku, I think I got just your girl."

Kagome strolled into the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal. She grabbed a bowl, a spoon, and the carton of milk from the fridge and poured equal amounts into the bowl. She then walked to the couch and turned on the television, but was mindful to not wake Sango who was still sleeping. As she flipped through the channels, she came to a movie which didn't look all too bad. Kagome watched the movie for a while until she looked at the clock on the far wall and seeing that it was almost noon she decided to get dressed seeing as how her and Sango had their usual shopping day today, even if she had sort of accomplished that the day previous. She walked into the kitchen and placed her bowl and spoon in the sink, then headed to her bathroom to take a shower. The hot water trickling down her body felt good on her tight muscles. After she had finished washing her hair and rinsing it, she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped into a pair of black jeans and a light blue tank top. Kagome then half dried her hair and applied some mascara. As she did a final look over of her look Sango walked into the bathroom intent on taking a shower also. "Hurry your ass up girl! There's a mall with guys and clothes calling our names." Sango gave a yawn as her answer. "Yeah yeah, I'm hurrying" Kagome left the bathroom and went into her room to get her purse.

After Sango had finished getting herself ready, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink tee. She and Kagome then headed out to the car and drove off too the mall.

"This is perfect!" Inuyasha grinned evilly. That wench would pay for everything she put him through yesterday. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. It would give a whole new meaning to 'Priceless'.

It was only by a stroke of luck that they had found out where this Kagome Higurashi lived. They had been reviewing a 'Sango Tanaka's" bio sheet, and one of her emergency contacts had been Kagome Higurashi. All her info had been included, including cell number and home address. Inuyasha had already formulated a plan on how he would approach her, and quite frankly, he couldn't wait to put it to action. 'Oh yes' he thought. "Revenge was sweet."

Kagome dropped herself into a chair at a table in the mall's food court and nearly collapsed. They had walked this mall 10 times over and she was sure that if push came to shove, she could recall this place like the back of her hand. Speaking of hands, Kagome groaned as she looked at all the bags she had and all the red marks she had from carrying them. Sango on the other hand was acting as if they had just started shopping. "Come on Kagome we still have a few more stores to go to before we even _think_ of leaving!" Kagome rolled her eyes "How about you go find something to eat and I'll rest!"

Sango huffed and groaned a bit "Fine! But in 20 minutes we're leaving, whether you've eaten or not." And with that she headed to one of the many food stations. Kagome scanned the many places to eat and decided that something light was all she could manage to keep down while walking 3 marathons. When she had paid for and received her teriyaki rice bowl, she headed back to their table and she seen that Sango was still not back so she decided to get a head start. When Sango had returned she had finished all she could manage and soon they were off again.

When Sango had managed to buy everything she possibly could before even she was starting to get drained, they both headed back to the car. "Thank god we're done! I thought we would be there all day." Sango giggled. "Well we only have one day a week to go shopping, might as well make it count" All Kagome did to respond was roll her eyes.

She then turned the key in the ignition and slowly exited the parking space. Sango reached over and turned on the radio letting 'Still Alone' by Ayumi Hamasaki play through the speakers and both girls sang along while they headed for home.

As Kagome turned the corner onto their street, she was shocked to see millions of camera crew people and news channel vans parked outside their house. As Kagome approached the house the cameras started flashing and questions were shot at them from either side of the car. She turned into the drive way and shut the car off. She could hear Sango over everyone else asking her what was going on. She was just as curious as she was. Sango got out of the car and went to stand by Kagome. One reporter's question seemed to be her answer. "Miss, how do you feel about getting to work with Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi?" Kagome's eyes immediately lit up. "Sango you won!" Sango threw her a look that clearly said "What are you talking about?" when realization seemed to dawn on her. "Oh kami! I won! I won!" All the reporters kept throwing questions at them over and over as Sango locked Kagome in a death grip hug. Soon the reporters were getting to be too much. The girls tried to head for their front door but were stopped short by a smug looking actor standing in front of it.

One of his ears twitched, obviously from all the noise which was around him. Kagome grew agitated. It wasn't enough for him to stain her car seat with his unbelievably huge ego and stench, now he had to stink up her front door! She scowled and was brought out of her thoughts when the asshole himself decided to gift them with the sound of his voice. "Well, well, well. How does it feel to know your going to be spending the next 6 months with me, Miss Kagome Higurashi?" Confusion was etched in both girls' faces, Sango recovered sooner than Kagome and decided to speak. "Um.. excuse me but..what do you mean Kagome?" Inuyasha turned his eyes onto Sango and arched one of his eyebrows. "Well she had the best audition out of everyone. That would make her the winner of the contest." He then turned back to Kagome and flashed her a toothy grin. Kagome scowled at him once again. "What are you talking about? I would _never _audition for _your_ movie!" She half yelled.

Inuyasha full out smirked and before Kagome could put him in his place, Sango spoke again. "Kagome? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to be in the movie too?"

Kagome looked aghast. "Because I don't and I didn't audition!" Inuyasha decided to shed some light on the situation. "It's true you didn't actually go to Yume Studios, but when we met in your car, that was sure an audition if I ever seen one." Kagome being completely confused looked at Inuyasha then caught the evil glint in his eye and immediately knew what was going on. If she didn't think him a big enough prick before, she sure did now.

"Why you good for nothing, self centered, egotistical, dog eared jerk! You think this is funny or something? You think I would seriously consider working with you! HA!"

Sango then laughed nervously "Will you excuse us for a bit?" She dragged a still fuming Kagome off to the side a bit. "Kagome you have to agree to work with him!"

Kagome looked at Sango as if she'd grown another head. "Are you insane? I will never work with him! There is no way!" "Kagome I'm begging you pleeaasseee? I normally wouldn't ask something like this of you but this would mean the world to me!" Kagome looked at Sango and was about to give in when she seen Inuyasha behind her in front of her door, and immediately her anger returned ten fold. "No! I'd kill him before I work with him!" She then huffed and slightly turned away from Sango.

Sango then crossed her arms "Fine, don't agree because you want to, agree because you went behind my back and this will count as your apology to me for crushing my dreams." Kagome blinked then finally sighed. She had her there, even if she hadn't really gone behind her back and auditioned, she couldn't really explain something like that even if she tried. "Fine. You win" Kagome then called out to Inuyasha. "Hey dog boy!" Inuyasha turned his head from the paparazzi to Kagome. She resisted the urge to laugh at the fact he responded to dog boy, and instead said. "I'll do it. I'll work with you on your dumb movie."

Inuyasha smirked once again and then walked over to the girls. "I'll send the limo to pick you up tomorrow at 11am so that we can start rehearsing and going over the script." Kagome simply nodded her head and watched him and the paparazzi start to get into their vehicles. As he was walking away, a million ways to torture the pompous dog began to formulate in her head. Kagome grinned "Oh revenge is sweet."

* * *

Woo! I had the biggest writer's block in the history of writing but I'm finally done. I'm sorry for the long wait guys, and I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so I thought it would be a little going away gift for everyone if I got my butt in gear and finished the chapter. Hope it was worth waiting for. R&R!


	5. Let's Play

Compelled Emotion

**By:** Fire Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime or manga. I am only a fan…which results on me writing stories with these characters on FANfiction.

**Summary:** The all famous Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him..except for Kagome Higurashi .Truth be told, she can't stand him and his arrogant attitude. Will an unexpected meeting bring these two opposites together or bring about a hell on earth.

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I will accept flames and reviews for criticism or praise, so that you can help me make this a better fic.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me and helped me out with the story. I'm sorry that this chapter may be kind of boring but it's gonna start going right away. Hope you like it!

Chapter 5

* * *

11am came all too soon for Kagome as she finished packing the last of her clothing and other _special_ necessities that she would be needing for hers and Sango's 4 month stay at the Park Hyatt Hotel, while all the actors and actresses filmed the movie. Kagome groaned as she tried to imagine what could possibly and most likely happen throughout that course of time. As she lay there suffering from the real nightmare, she was brought out of her thoughts when the door bell rang. "Sango you better be done packing!" Kagome yelled as she walked to the front door and opened it. Inuyasha stood there looking smug as ever while leaning on the door frame. He then greeted her in his _I'm trying to be cool_ tone. "Sup Kags. You ready?"

Kagome instantly replied with a "Don't call me Kags." causing Inuyasha to smirk. With that she walked over to her luggage and found it necessary to toss the heaviest bag at him. Inuyasha slightly slouched in pain then laughed slightly. "Still a little testy from yesterday I see." She then grabbed the last of her bags and carried them to Inuyasha and promptly dropped them, half expecting him to pick them up. Inuyasha merely eyed them up then laughed. "You don't expect me to carry all this crap for you, do you?" Kagome feigned a hurt expression then replied in mock dismay. "My my, what _would_ the paparazzi think of the famous Inuyasha Takahashi forcing a poor woman to carry all her luggage on her own?" Inuyasha glared at her then proceeded to pick up all her luggage as she started to walk by him. "Oh and don't forget Sango's as well." Sango chose that particular moment to appear from her bedroom dragging nearly 6 bags behind her. Inuyasha slightly grumbled but did nothing else as Sango then also walked by him to meet with Kagome. After Inuyasha had managed to drag all 10 bags to the limo, they were on there way.

The limo driver instructed that they would reach the hotel in about an hour depending on traffic. Kagome took the opportunity to inspect the limo. At the front of the vehicle was a huge flat screen television with speakers on either side, the seats on all sides were tan leather with dark brown trimming, on the right side there was a mini bar and glasses, and on the roof was a wave mirror with small white lights around the edges. Kagome noticed Sango looked shock as she also took in the surroundings, while Inuyasha merely looked out the window. Kagome then seen a small silver remote on the small side table by her seat. She smirked slightly then casually leaned over to grasp the remote. Sango noticed Kagome's actions and also smirked when she figured out her friends plan. Kagome then mouthed the words "one…two…three!" On the third count Sango covered her ears with her hands just in time as the speakers burst into loud, booming music. Inuyasha jumped to stand up and in doing so smacked his head in shock and confusion. At that moment Sango and Kagome burst into full laughter while Inuyasha rubbed his head and constantly yelled "Turn it off! Make it STOP!" He hurriedly snatched the remote from Kagome who was too busy laughing to notice or really care.

When the limo pulled up to the hotel, Sango and Kagome stepped out and made their way to the front desk along with Inuyasha while the bellhop loaded their luggage onto the cart. Inuyasha walked up to the desk and relayed all his information to the clerk. She then handed him the room keys and their pool house key. When they were making their way to the elevator they heard a shout from behind them. "Hey! Inu wait up!" shouted a man with black hair pulled into a small ponytail. When he made his way over to the group Inuyasha introduced everyone. "Sango, Kags this is Miroku my manager and also the director. Miroku this is Sango and Kags." Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Don't call me Kags." Miroku took Kagome's and Sango's hand in his own. "Very nice to meet such beautiful ladies. Would you mind bearing my children?" Kagome and Sango blinked then two resonating slaps were heard throughout the lobby. They all then made their way to the elevator. Inuyasha pressed the Diplomat and Presidential suite buttons and they soon started climbing the floors.

When they reached the Diplomat Suite floor Miroku started walking off when he remembered. "So which one of you lovely ladies will have the joy in being my roomy?" Inuyasha then replied. "The clerk told me the listing said Sango." Miroku walked to her with open arms and embraced her. Sango was about to push him away when she felt something stroking her behind. The last thing Kagome and Inuyasha seen was an angry Sango's hand heading towards Miroku's face, before the elevator doors closed.

Realization dawned on Kagome when the elevator began climbing again. "Wait a minute, does that mean you and I are rooming together?" Inuyasha smirked and looked at her. "Sure does." Kagome then put her face in her hands and groaned. "Why me?"

Again the doors opened and they both walked to the room door. When Inuyasha opened the door Kagome's mouth dropped in awe. This room was gorgeous! (A/N: I'm not going to go into the details because it would be too hard to explain all the rooms in great detail. If you really want to see what they're room looks like go to the website and take the virtual tours.) Kagome found her way to the master bedroom and whistled in amazement. She noticed two king size beds furnished in white sheets and comforters with down duvets. In front of the first bed sat a large flat screen plasma television. Kagome collapsed on the first bed and happily sighed. "Shotgun!" she yelled.

Kagome decided to finish exploring the bedroom and noticed another room by the entrance. She walked in and came to the conclusion that this was the master bathroom. Kagome became giddy when she seen the bath tub and got an idea. "I'm taking a bath Inuyasha." she yelled. Then without waiting for a reply she quickly ran the water and hopped in.

When Kagome was finished with her bath she quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around herself. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had unpacked all his belongings and left his bag of bathroom supplies outside the door. She stepped into the bedroom and noticed her luggage on the far bed. Kagome made her way over then started transferring her luggage back onto the first bed, when she was done she noticed the time and that it was late. She then grabbed a pair of pjs and quickly changed. Just as she finished Inuyasha came into the room yawning. He began taking all her luggage off the bed and when he was done he slowly took his shirt off, soon followed by his jeans and then he hopped into the first bed. Kagome noticing this walked over to him and crossed her arms while glaring daggers at him. Inuyasha looked up at her and smirked. "You care to join me?" he asked smugly. Kagome merely replied "Your in my bed." Inuyasha sat up and looked around him. "Nope, I believe this is my bed actually." Kagome began tapping her foot. "Get out of my bed or you'll be sorry." Inuyasha then flopped back down and laid smirking up at her. "You can try and move me, but I ain't budging." Kagome defeated, walked over to the other bed and got in.

She was almost relaxed when she all of a sudden heard the TV come on. She turned around and seen Inuyasha flipping through the channels. Kagome then walked over to him and snatched the remote away and shut the TV off. When she got back into her bed she again heard the TV turn on once more. "Inuyasha!" she shouted. "I can't sleep with all that noise going on!" Inuyasha glanced her way. "Well I can't sleep without it. Too bad for you I guess" Kagome gave out a cry of frustration then attempted to fall asleep. 'Just you wait' she thought. 'You wanna play games? Then let's play.' (A/N: I thought about ending it here but I did promise to make the chapters longer. So I hope your happy!)

The next morning Kagome awoke early and carefully stepped out of bed so as not to awake Inuyasha. She then went into her special necessities bag and grabbed two bottles and a black marker. She tiptoed over to Inuyasha's bag of bathroom supplies and took out his shampoo and conditioner bottles. Kagome mixed the liquid from the one bottle into the others and when she was done she placed them back in Inuyasha's bag. She then tiptoed back to the sleeping form of Inuyasha. Carefully she took out the other bottle and began painting his nails. When Kagome had finished with that task, she set upon her last one. Kagome uncapped the marker and began drawing all over Inuyasha's face and wrote a little message. When she had fully finished all her tasks she quickly put all the supplies back in her bag and hopped back into bed.

3 hours later Kagome was awoken by the hotel phone ringing. She slowly reached out her hand and then picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hullo?" she groggily asked. "_Hey Kagome it's Sango_." Kagome yawned slightly. "Oh hey, what's up?" she then asked. " _Miroku says that you and Inuyasha have to get ready so that you can pick up the script and go over the reading_. _He says we're leaving the hotel at 11am so be ready okay?_" "Mhmm. Talk to you then Sango, bye." "_Bye_" and with that she hung up and proceeded to get up. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha who seemed to still be sleeping. "I could wake him" she said to herself quietly. She then thought about it again and giggled. "Nah" and walked to the bathroom.

When Kagome had finished getting ready she glanced at her watch and noticed it was 10:45am and Inuyasha had yet to wake up. She decided that now would be a perfect time to wake him. She walked over to his sleeping form and poked him. "Inuyasha" she sang. "Time to get up, we have to leave for filming in 15 minutes." Inuyasha seemed to be awoken by this, grabbed his bathroom bag and quickly ran to the bathroom. He re-emerged 12 minutes later and Kagome had to pinch herself to not burst out laughing. Inuyasha had yet to notice his new look. They both put their shoes on and left for the lobby.

When they arrived in the lobby both Sango and Miroku were waiting in front of the limo. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice all the stares he was getting, but due to him being famous he merely brushed it off and continued on his way. When him and Kagome reached Miroku and Sango, Kagome made a gesture so as to tell them not to laugh at Inuyasha, although it was an unbelievably hard task to carry out. All throughout the ride to the movie set, Sango would continuously stare at Inuyasha and slightly shake with silent giggles. When they all reached the set and Inuyasha stepped out, nobody seemed to notice yet the new look that he had, due to the work they were focused on completing in order for the scenes they would be shooting to be done.

Miroku then lead everyone to a room where they would be going over the script with all the main characters. They had all just sat down when a man with long black hair in a high ponytail and wearing a dark blue t shirt with light jeans stepped into the room. Miroku looked up and then took it upon himself to introduce them all. "Everyone this is Kouga Ookami." Kouga looked everyone in the room over as Miroku introduced them and stopped when his eyes seen Kagome. "Well who would this happen to be?" he asked as he walked over to her. Kagome smiled and replied. "My names Kagome Higurashi" Kouga gave her a toothy grin. "So what part are you playing in the film?" he asked while taking a seat next to Kagome. "Lead female" she replied. Kouga looked impressed and was about to say something when Inuyasha spoke. "Shut up you scrawny wolf and go bother someone who cares." Kouga turned his attention to Inuyasha. "Hey mutt face, why don't you-" but Kouga stopped mid sentence when he got a better look at him, and then immediately burst into a fit of laughter.

Inuyasha was downright confused and thought Kouga had lost it or something. "Just what is so damn funny, wolf?" he asked. Then Sango unable to hold it in any longer joined in, followed by everyone else in the room. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Miroku. "What's so goddamn funny monk?" he shouted. Sango then made an attempt to pull out her compact mirror and push it across the table to Inuyasha.

He angrily snatched the mirror off the table and gazed into his reflection. After he overcame his shock, all he could do was yell one word. "Kagome!"

* * *

I apologize for the really late update. I've been unbelievably busy with birthdays and then christmas and then my moms birthday. So I will be back to my normal updating routine. Read & Review!


	6. Battling Rivals

Compelled Emotion

**By:** Fire Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime or manga. I am only a fan…which results on me writing stories with these characters on FANfiction.

**Summary:** The all famous Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him..except for Kagome Higurashi .Truth be told, she can't stand him and his arrogant attitude. Will an unexpected meeting bring these two opposites together or bring about a hell on earth.

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I will accept flames and reviews for criticism or praise, so that you can help me make this a better fic.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me and helped me out with the story!

* * *

(Last Time)

He angrily snatched the mirror off the table and gazed into his reflection. After he overcame his shock, all he could do was yell one word. "Kagome!"

* * *

Chapter 6

Kagome looked up to face the slightly red faced hanyou. She placed an innocent smile on her face and gently inquired. "Yes? What's wrong?" Inuyasha immediately pointed to his face. "My fucking face and hair, that's what's wrong!"

Kagome looked from his neon pink hair to his face. He had drawings of flowers, hearts and rainbows all over his face, and then on his forehead were the words '_Bet your sorry now_.' Kagome made a mental note that the pink fingernails he had really completed the look.

Inuyasha angrily stormed out of the room, probably heading for the bathroom. On his way everyone could see the cast and crew's reactions matching their own. When Inuyasha returned a few minutes later, he had black splotches on his face that he'd missed here and there in random places. Inuyasha could be heard grumbling but merely sat down and yelled at Miroku. "Can we get this stupid reading over?"

When everyone had completed the reading Miroku started gathering his papers. "Everyone will arrive here tomorrow at 11am for Day 1 of shooting." Kagome stood up and when Kouga finished saying goodbye she headed over to Sango. They all left the room and got in the limo.

When they returned to the hotel Sango got the idea that she wanted to go swimming. Kagome soon joined her and they all went to their rooms to grab their swimming gear. As Kagome searched her luggage for her swim suit Inuyasha came into the room and got his swim shorts. She glanced at him for a second, expecting him to blow up on her, but was surprised when he said nothing. Inuyasha went into the bathroom and had a quick shower, and when he came out again his hear was its normal color of silver.

Kagome and Inuyasha met up with Sango and Miroku. The girls had their towels wrapped around themselves, while the guys had theirs slung over their shoulders.

The girls walked ahead of the guys on their way towards the pool room. When they reached there, Inuyasha took out his key and unlocked the door. Sango and Kagome entered and gasped in amazement at the pool.

The entire room was a mixture of white and tan walls and white tiled floors, with hundreds of lights giving the room a sort of glow. There were countless plants surrounding the pool as well as windows giving them an amazing view of the city. The pool was an amazing color of sparkling emerald blue with lights shining along the bottom. Sango and Kagome glanced at each other with their mouths slightly hanging open. When they overcame their shock, then went towards two of the pool chairs and removed their towels. Inuyasha walked over to another chair when he caught site of Kagome.

She was wearing a green and brown palm tree bikini with a halter top and tie bottoms, but the suit isn't what had him looking. Kagome's body was to him, flawless. Her skin was a creamy, smooth color and she had curves in all the right places. She had nice sized breasts which slowly turned into a flat stomach, followed by long, lean legs.

Inuyasha had to pull his gaze away from her before she seen him looking. Although that's exactly what she had been doing. Kagome seen his red trunks, rock hard abs and big arms and couldn't help but be impressed. 'He has a nice body…for a jerk.' she thought before she returned her attention to the pool, followed by Sango who also had some male attention directed towards her.

Miroku looked at her lean body with fair sized breasts, toned stomach and lean legs. He even made note of her magenta bikini, even though it was fairly plain, her beauty made it work.

Sango was heading into the pool when she felt someone's gaze on her. She looked over and noticed Miroku's gaze on her. She felt a light blush cover her cheeks and turned away, but not before she seen his well built body and arms and his black swim trunks.

When everyone was in the pool, Miroku suggested a game of Chicken. When they all agreed, Sango made her way over to Miroku leaving Kagome with Inuyasha. She slowly walked over to him and folded her arms. "You keep your hands in appropriate places buddy or the next time I pull a prank it'll be far more lethal." After he slightly unwillingly agreed, both teams got ready to go.

At first both teams circled the other and then they got into it. Kagome and Sango made some pretty good attempts to knock one another over, but in the end it was Sango who won. They continued playing for most of the night.

The next morning Kagome dragged herself out of bed and started getting ready for work. Inuyasha wasn't awake until about 9:45. When they were both ready they headed to the limo and were surprised when Sango and Miroku hadn't shown up yet. When they arrived at the limo at 10am they ordered the driver to drive as fast as possible.

Everyone was relieved when they made it to the studio with only a minute to spare. Miroku lead them to the set they would be using for today's shots. Sango went to sit in Miroku's chair while he helped everyone fix things up. Kagome and Inuyasha went into make up and wardrobe and weren't ready until 11:30. While she was waiting Sango snagged a copy of the script and read over the summary.

"The tragic love tale about a young priestess and a demon warrior. In feudal Japan a young warrior named Akari travels through the ancient forests and stumbles upon a miko with a twisted ankle. Soon after they fall in love. But what happens when their kinds turn against them? Will they survive or will they die caring for the one they love?"

Sango nodded in approval of the story and shortly after both Kagome and Inuyasha returned. Kagome wore a traditional miko garb with her hair tied in a low ponytail, and Inuyasha wore a fire red haori with black and silver armor and a sword tied to his waist.

When they were ready Miroku told them that this scene was where they first meet. Miroku went to his chair but let Sango continue sitting in it. "Alright here we go everyone. 3...2...1...Action!"

Kagome sat on a hill, her bow lay beside her as she gently massaged her ankle. "This doesn't look good. How am I to return home if I can't walk?" she quietly asked herself. She was so concerned with her ankle that she failed to notice the warrior emerge from the forest. Kagome then looked up and finally seen the man approach her. She quickly drew an arrow to her bow. "Stay away demon or I'll kill you on spot." she warned convincingly. Sango had to admit that Kagome was a pretty good actress and fit the role perfectly.

Inuyasha stopped at her threat then noticed her ankle. "Miko, are you hurt?" Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "I don't need your help, leave me alone." But the warrior simply kept walking towards her. "I'm warning you!" she stated. Inuyasha walked towards Kagome and then knelt to her. "I only wish to help you." Kagome stared into his eyes and thought for a moment, then slowly lowered her weapon. 'Wow' she thought. 'Inuyasha's really good at acting… not that I care or anything." she quickly added. While Inuyasha was bandaging her fake sprained ankle, he asked "What is your name miko?"

Kagome cautiously replied "Amaya. Yours?" she decidedly asked the demon, coming to the conclusion that he had no wish to harm her. "Akari" he replied. He then helped her to stand up, but due to her unease of using her ankle, she ended up tripping. The demon warrior used his lightning fast reflexes and quickly caught the miko. For a moment they stared into each others eyes while Inuyasha held her closely.

"Cut!" yelled Miroku. As soon as Kagome heard him she turned her head away from him and headed to the playback screen to see how she had done, followed by Inuyasha. Kagome was amazed at how well she took to the part and how good she did on her first shot. "Alright" said Miroku after they had finished watching the shot. "Let's try scene 21."

After 3 hours of shooting, the characters took a lunch break. Kagome was sitting at a table with Sango and drinking a bottle of water when Inuyasha came over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Kags." he said, with emphasis on the Kags. Kagome could have swore her right eye was twitching. She then turned her attention to Inuyasha. "How many times have told you to not call me Kags?" Inuyasha pretended to think and then came up with the genius reply of "Dunno."

Kagome only rolled her eyes. "But anyways _Kags_ Miroku says that we have 10 more minutes left of lunch, so you should hurry up _Kags _and finish with your lunch. Alright _Kags?_" and with that he started getting up to leave, but he had pushed Kagome far enough.

"Oh Inuyasha?" she sang sweetly. Inuyasha once again turned his attention to Kagome. "Yeah _Kags_?" he asked. Kagome then stood up, grabbed her water bottle, uncapped it and emptied the contents onto his head. "Could you throw that out for me? Thanks." and with that she sat back down. Inuyasha watched the water roll down his costume and his hair and decided she wouldn't get off that easily. He quickly grabbed Sango's water bottle and in turn emptied the water onto her head.

"Does that help cool you off?" Kagome stood up and gasped as some water made its way down into her shirt. She glared daggers at Inuyasha, then looked over at Sango's innocent pudding cup, grabbed it and smeared the contents on his face. "Hope you like pudding." Inuyasha was about to grab another weapon when Miroku came running over. "Whoa guys! Your still in costume!" But it was too late, Inuyasha had grabbed a slice of pie from another crew member and shoved the contents into her face. Kagome cried out in frustration and wiped the pie from her eyes.

"Stop!" yelled Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha turned their attention to him and noticed that everyone in the lunch area had their eyes on them. "Both of you now have to change and have make up re done." he sighed. "Sango wasn't kidding when she said you guys fight like cats and dogs." Kagome and Inuyasha merely folded their arms and turned away from each other.

After both had finished getting changed and having their make up re applied, they returned to filming. Kagome seen Miroku talking to a man who looked strikingly similar to Inuyasha but she was sure it was someone else. His eyes were a different shade of yellow and he bore markings of a navy crescent moon on his forehead and two magenta stripes on his cheeks. Kagome also noticed that he wore a costume similar to Inuyasha's. When they finished talking Miroku turned to her and called her over.

Inuyasha was already on set so she went and took her spot. "Okay, this scene is where Kagome and Inuyasha are discovered by the demon race. "3…2...1...Action!" he called.

Kagome was still so mad at Inuyasha and because of that, the 'mood' didn't seem right, so this was the 8th time shooting. Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down as Miroku called action once again.

She was standing in front of a small pond in the middle of the forest and the set was made to look like night time, and it sure looked real. If she hadn't known this was a set, she would have been sure that they were in a real forest. Inuyasha then came running to the pond and when he spotted her he smiled. He walked over to her and embraced her from behind. "Hello my dear" he whispered softly. Kagome resisted the urge to kick him and instead focused on her lines. "Hello my love. Where have you been, you're late?" Inuyasha placed his chin on her shoulder. "I had to sneak away from my group. I'm sorry." Kagome shook her head. "No you shouldn't have to explain. I know how important it is to keep us a secret from everyone." She turned around in his embrace and faced him. They slowly started closing the gap in between them. All of a sudden that man who looked like Inuyasha burst through the trees. "Trader!" he menacingly growled. Inuyasha spun around and stood protectively in front of Kagome. "Katashi!" Inuyasha said in surprise.

Katashi walked towards the two and drew his sword. "I knew you were up to no good. Always sneaking off somewhere in the late hours, all to meet with a human wench!" he spat venomously. Inuyasha drew his sword also and they both took their battle stances. "Cut! Nice job everyone." Kagome walked off the set as well as the other man. Miroku came up to Kagome. "Kagome thank you for playing the part so well, even when you were that mad." he said with a smile of gratitude. Kagome smiled in return. "No problem, hey Miroku who is that guy over there?" she asked pointing the man out. Miroku followed her finger. "Oh that's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older brother."

Kagome was slightly surprised. She didn't know Inuyasha had any siblings.

Sesshoumaru hearing his name and Miroku's last comment turned to him and scowled. "Half brother." Miroku held his hands up in front of himself defensively as Sesshoumaru walked over to him. "I-I knew th-that Sesshoumaru. M-my apologies."

Sesshoumaru then turned his gaze to Kagome. "What is your name?" Kagome smiled lightly. "Kagome. Nice to meet you." he merely replied with a "Hn" and walked away, but not before smacking Miroku upside the head.

The rest of the day slowly crawled by until everyone was finished for the day. "Alright everyone, same time tomorrow. Good work today." When everyone was ready to leave it was 8:15pm. They all made their way to the limo and piled in. As they were driving, Sango suddenly got an idea and decided to share it with everyone. "Hey, why don't we go to a movie?" Kagome perked up hearing this idea. "That sounds like a great idea!" Kagome then jumped to the limo driver window thing. "Driver to the movie theatre please!" The driver nodded and complied.

When they arrived at the theatre (Inuyasha in full disguise of course) they all tried to decide on a movie. The girls wanted to see a chick flick while the guys wanted to see a horror. In the end they decided to watch a comedy. The guys bought the tickets and the girls got the refreshments.

They all found some seats and sat down and waited for the movie to start. Miroku and Sango were sharing popcorn with their own drinks and the same was for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Half way through the movie, Kagome looked over and seen that Miroku had his arm around Sango. Kagome smiled then returned to the movie. Kagome went to grab some popcorn, when Inuyasha did the same, causing him to accidentally grab Kagome's hand rather than the popcorn. Kagome had really begun getting into the movie when she felt someone grab her had. She turned her gaze away from the screen and towards another person's hand clasped around her own. She lifted her gaze from the hand, to the arm, to Inuyasha's smirking face.

Sango and Miroku turned quickly towards the reason why Kagome had just screamed in the middle of the movie, and were surprised to see her standing up looking shocked, blocking people's view of the screen, and Inuyasha cradling his face.

Soon cries of anger broke out from the audience. "Sit down!" "I can't see!" "Move!" Kagome soon felt herself and Inuyasha getting pushed towards the exit by two men of the movie theatre staff. Sango and Miroku watched as they were pulled out, then quickly went back to the movie.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on a bench outside the theatre. He looked at her from the corner of his eye's and smirked to see her mumbling angrily to herself about annoying dogs, or something along those lines. She then turned her full attention on Inuyasha. "This is all your fault you know! We would still be in there if you hadn't tried some stupid little move on me!" Inuyasha looked at her bewildered.

"My fault?" he yelled, and then he full on smiled. "We all know you just couldn't resist holding my hand, due to your huge obsession with me." he said and then smirked at her. Kagome was speechless. He dared to think she would stoop to the level of his stupid fan girls! Kagome then proceeded to stand up and point an accusing finger at him.

"As if I would ever be obsessed with the likes of you! There's nothing to like about you! Your annoying, self conceited, arrogant, big headed and above all obnoxious!" she finished in a huff. Inuyasha then took this opportunity to stand up and defend himself. "I may be all those things but at least I'm not accusing everyone all the time for their success, good looks and talent! Your always the one who thinks she knows everything about everything and everyone!" he yelled in her face.

"Oh please" she replied in a mocking tone. "We all know you have a huge obsession with me." Inuyasha then decided to take a different approach. "And what if I did?" he asked with a toothy grin.

Kagome, had not been expecting that answer at all. She looked at him in shock and confusion and then slowly started backing away from him. "Nice try there Inuyasha but we all know your lying." Inuyasha then started advancing on her. "I'm serious Kagome, I think I might actually like you." Kagome was mortified when she felt herself come up against a wall. Inuyasha quickly took the opportunity and placed one hand on either side of her head.

Kagome scanned the situation she got herself in and tried to look for a way out, but her thoughts came to a screeching halt when she felt someone's lips crash against her own.

Kagome was simply stunned and didn't know what to do. 'He's _kissing_ me!' she thought inwardly. Kagome's mind was doing a double take trying to tell her arms to push him away, but they simply wouldn't listen. Confusion then overtook her when a large white flash went off beside her. Inuyasha then pulled away to look at the disturbance. Kagome followed suit and felt like screaming, as she watched the photographer run away for his life.

* * *

Well this was definitely the longest chapter I've written yet woo! I definitely think that means you guys should review . Please!


	7. Butting Heads

Compelled Emotion

**By:** Fire Tenshi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters from the anime or manga. I am only a fan…which results on me writing stories with these characters on FANfiction.

**Summary:** The all famous Inuyasha Takahashi is a successful actor and not to mention a drop dead gorgeous hunk. Every girl wants him..except for Kagome Higurashi .Truth be told, she can't stand him and his arrogant attitude. Will an unexpected meeting bring these two opposites together or bring about a hell on earth.

A/N: This is my second fanfic and I will accept flames and reviews for criticism or praise, so that you can help me make this a better fic.

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed me and helped me out with the story! I`m sorry for such a long wait, writer's block was kicking my butt!

* * *

Chapter 7: Butting Heads

Kagome's left leg was bouncing wildly out of frustration as she stared blankly at the morning newspaper while she ate her breakfast in the kitchen. Her eyes once again scanned the big bold letters 'Show and Kiss' which were hovering over the huge picture of hers and Inuyasha's little 'incident' and she let out another cry of frustration.

Inuyasha casually strode into the kitchen and smirked when he seen the front page story. "That's a good pic of you _Kags_." Kagome turned her head to face him and in a very menacing way. "Don't call me Kags!" It almost made Inuyasha nervous, but he simply shrugged. "Just being honest." Kagome shot up from her seat and practically stalked out of the room without even so much as a glance at Inuyasha.

Later on set, Kagome was absolutely fuming. 'The nerve of him! Kissing me and then letting the whole world know!' she thought. She continued to grumble and didn't notice Sango come up behind her. "Kagome you will never guess what happened." she stated too sweetly, but Kagome seemed to not notice what she was getting at. "What?"

Sango then pulled out the paper and pretended to look at it confused. "Well there's a picture of some girl kissing Inuyasha on the front page, and she looks a lot like you." Kagome glared at Sango who only batted her lashes and smiled innocently.

Inuyasha seemed to appear through thin air. "Yeah, she was a good kisser too" He smirked, knowing just how well this was getting to her. Kagome stood up angrily and went over to make up.

The whole day seemed to drag on for Kagome. Shooting scenes with Inuyasha nagging and pestering all day was nothing short of impossible. She sighed as she slumped on one of the chairs onset. "Hey Kagome, you got a minute?" Kagome lazily rolled her eyes over to meet Miroku. "Sure, what's up?" Miroku was wringing his hands and trying to make this as painless as possible.

"Well the press knows about our new movie production and since we haven't given them much inside as to how we came across you or what your really like, they were um…wondering if you and Inuyasha could make a public appearance at a premiere…together." Kagome eyed Miroku and noticed how nervous he seemed to be. 'Poor guy' she thought.

"Sure Miroku, I guess I can do that. When is it?" Miroku let out a huge breath he didn't know he had been holding. He would live to see another day. "Tonight."

Lsater that day Kagome waited for Sango to bring her the dress she was going to be wearing to the red carpet event. She already had her make up and hair done but everyone refused to let her see the look until she had the dress on.

Finally Kagome heard the door to her bedroom open and Sango stepped in with a black dress bag strung over her right shoulder. "Alright miss super star lets get you dressed."

When Kagome was finished Sango attempted to make the whole moment more dramatic than need be. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention and introduce you to the one and only Kagome Higurashi!" Sango then stepped away from the full view mirror and Kagome felt her jaw slacken.

Her dress was satin and fell down to the floor. The dress itself was silver in color which gradually changed to black for the single strap which went across her left shoulder. Kagome had a matching silver eye shadow on with black eyeliner and mascara, giving her the smoky eye effect. Her hair was in a slightly messy bun with a few strands hanging down to frame her face.

Kagome was absolutely speechless. She looked to Sango and immediately enveloped her in a huge, crushing hug. Sango laughed at her friends excitement then gasped. "Is that the time? I have to get into my dress!" Kagome's eyes lit up. "Your coming also?" Sango nodded as she opened the door. "Yeah Miroku asked me to go with him." Kagome smirked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Ooh really?" Sango blushed lightly. "Shut up Kagome."

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth down in the hotel lobby while Miroku patiently sat. "Where the hell are they!" Miroku shook his head. "Patience is a virtue Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked over to him, confusion written all over his face. "What the hell does that mean?" Miroku rolled his eyes and was about to explain it to the half wit when his jaw dropped. Inuyasha looked to see what was so interesting when he felt his jaw drop as well.

Miroku's eyes were glued to the goddess named Sango. She wore a deep purple, satin, floor length dress. The dress had a strap on either side which rested on her shoulders with a low cut in the front, though tasteful. Her makeup was in a light purple done similar to Kagome's, and her hair was a mass assemble of waves. A few strands were tucked away on the sides and fastened with bobby pins.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that was Kagome! She looked like a completely different person. The girls walked over to the guys and Sango giggled. "Drop your jaws guys?"

Inuyasha merely offered his arm to Kagome, who grudgingly accepted it. Miroku did the same with Sango and she accepted without any problems. The guys lead them to the limo and they all got in.

As the limo pulled up to the carpet, the girls became slightly nervous. Inuyasha then spoke up. "Alright, don't answer too many questions and when you do answer, use as little words as possible, keep smiling, and whatever you do, don't do something stupid." he directed this last part to Kagome who shot him a glare.

Finally their car pulled up and the driver came over and opened the door. Inuyasha stepped outside the vehicle and held his hand out for Kagome. She accepted and gasped slightly at all the people. They crowded both sides and many were practically jumping at them. Out of reaction Kagome drew slightly closer to Inuyasha, who didn't fail to notice this. He leaned his head down to hers slightly. "Just remember to smile and it will be over as soon as we get inside." he stated.

Kagome took a deep breath and walked alongside him as they slowly made their way towards the building. One reporter yelled his question at Kagome. "What's your relationship with Inuyasha?" Kagome was about to respond when she re-thought her answer. 'I can't exactly tell them I hate his guts.' she thought. "We're good friends." she said with a smile then continued on. 'Ha, yeah right.'

When they safely made it into the building they made their way over to their seats for the movie premier. An thought suddenly came to her. "Hey Inuyasha, what movie are we here for?" Inuyasha looked at her and kind of rolled his eyes. "Some lame movie Sesshoumaru worked on a few months back." Kagome remembered who he was referring to through their 'meeting' earlier on. The four quickly found some seats together and awaited the movie to start.

Throughout the entire movie, Kagome found it hard to sit so close to Inuyasha. Their hands were a mere hairs width apart and she could feel the heat from his body brush against her bare skin. She couldn't help the small sigh of relief that escaped her when the end credits began to roll. The occupants in the theatre all stood and cordially made their exit into the lobby. When Kagome and Inuyasha had made their way out of the theatre, Kagome couldn't help but think that Inuyasha's brother was a really good actor (from the few scenes she had actually managed to pay attention to) and she was sure that Inuyasha knew this too.

As the thought ran through her mind, that very man came up to them. "Hello little brother, this is the last place I would expect you to be attending." Inuyasha growled slightly. "We had to come, so that Kagome could make an appearance to the press." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the woman who stood beside his idiotic half brother. He made the mental note that she was a huge improvement from the last wench he had had the displeasure of meeting. He gave a gentle nod and she kindly returned the gesture. "A pleasure to meet you again Kagome. I wonder if you would allow me to show you around and introduce you to the others?" he inquired intriguingly.

Kagome was about to decline when her stubborn and mischievous side came bubbling up to the surface. 'I wonder just how mad I can make Inuyasha with this, he doesn't seem to be very close with Sesshoumaru, in fact he seems to downright loathe him. This would be such good payback for everything he has done to me. And I am here to meet people and get publicity.' she smiled brightly, having come to a decision. "I'd love that." she submitted, placing her hand into the crook of Sesshoumaru's arm that he generously offered. She turned slightly back to Inuyasha. "I'll see you later Inuyasha!" And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

Inuyasha bristled as she accepted the offer from his asshole of a brother, completely forgetting what Sesshoumaru had said about meeting her a second time. He knew that Sesshoumaru had offered only in spite of him, because he had caught the little glint in his eye. But what surprised him more was when she had accepted! He had caught the slight change of her mood and knew that she was giving him some form of payback. 'She did a pretty good job too' he thought offhandedly.

"Inuyasha!" he turned towards the source of the person who had called him. "Hey Sango, Miroku." Sango had her arm wrapped around Miroku's and she smiled when she seen him, but then a slight frown etched across her features. "Inuyasha? Where's Kagome?" she asked him. He growled slightly in response then folded his arms over his chest. "She's over with the fuckhead." he stated in distaste.

Instantly knowing to whom Inuyasha was referring to they started scanning the area and stopped when they seen Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "Why is she with him?" Miroku asked, slightly confused. "Sesshoumaru wanted to introduce her to everyone, at least that's what he says. He most likely has another reason, knowing him." Miroku raised his eyebrows at this. "What ever do you mean Inuyasha?"

Sango turned to Miroku instantly and slapped him over the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert." Miroku rubbed his now pounding head. "Sango dearest, I merely asked my friend what he meant by his statement, nothing more." She rolled her eyes and then returned her attention to Inuyasha. "I'm sure that Sesshoumaru is only introducing her to important people that she may-" Sango stopped talking and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, her face contorted into a shocked expression. "What's wrong?" he asked upon seeing her face. Inuyasha followed her gaze back to where his brother and Kagome were, and immediately growled.

Kagome sighed out of frustration. How was she suppose to remember all these people! She had remembered a Shippo Nakamura because of his fiery orange hair and bright green eyes, a Kagura Yoshida because of her red eyes and cruel smirk, and also a Yutaka Nomiya because of his jet black hair and kind blue eyes.

After they had met a few 100 people or so (at least it felt like that many) Sesshoumaru casually spoke up. "You know I do find it interesting how you decided to get back at my naïve little brother for your…incident together." he stated coolly, referring to the front page. Kagome looked slightly shocked for a moment at how he knew her reasoning, and then smiled. "I happen to find it interesting that you pulled me away from your brother, to merely get on his nerves." Sesshoumaru smiled lightly. "I find plenty of ways for getting on Inuyasha's nerves." Kagome brightened up at this, maybe she could take a few notes. "Oh?" she asked innocently. "What may those be?"

Suddenly they stopped walking and Sesshoumaru turned to her. She noticed his eyes flicker to her right for a minute before leaning his head down to her ear. He then slipped his left arm around her waist and to the small of her back before whispering in her ear. "This for instance works quite well." he stated in a low baritone. Kagome was caught off guard by the sudden proximity, a small shiver crawling up her spine. "How so?" she managed in a barely stable voice.

Sesshoumaru had listened to her question, while inhaling her heavenly scent. He then fought the urge to smile. "Well right about now, his face has taken on 4 shades of red, and I believe I can see smoke escaping the ears perched on his massive head." Kagome turned to the right inconspicuously and instantly broke into a full out laughter upon seeing Inuyasha's face.

Her laugh reminded Sesshoumaru of bells, rather than the screeching of cars, that most other women's laughs possessed.

Inuyasha had remained calm watching Kagome and his brother walk around so comfortable with each other, well as calm as he could manage under the circumstances. He didn't even know why he was getting so mad, it's not like he was jealous or anything. Why would he be? It's just Kagome. His last nerve snapped then when he seen his brother put his vile face near her ear and whisper something, but due to the loud racket from the crowd, even with is super hearing he couldn't make out what it was he was saying.

Inuyasha angrily stomped over when he heard her laughing. 'Payback or not, she's getting way too comfortable with him, and I don't like it!'

Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes after she established control over her laughing. She had been slightly nervous when she was near him earlier on, now she felt as if they were good friends! She also made note that he had gorgeous honey colored eyes, which contrasted beautifully with his long, flowing silver tresses.

Soon though, Kagome was brought out of her reverie when Sesshoumaru let out a small growl. She was about to ask him what she had done when she felt a hand grab her arm. Turning around, she met none other than Inuyasha.

"Alright Kagome we're leaving, now!" he angrily spat and began dragging her. "Wait a minute buddy! What if I don't want to go? Maybe I'm having a good time!" she yelled while attempting to wriggle free from his iron like grip. Inuyasha turned to face her with a scowl on his face. He was about to yell something when another voice broke into the conversation.

"Little brother, I believe it is not your decision whether or not Kagome stays. Now remove your hands from her person before I do so myself." Sesshoumaru stated in a deathly calm voice. Inuyasha turned his attention to his half brother and put on a cocky grin. "Oh and just what exactly do you think you could do about it Sesshy?" he asked and smirked triumphantly when Sesshoumaru glared at him.

Kagome then pushed herself between the two feuding brothers. "Okay guys, let's calm down and just let it go." she spoke while placing one hand on each one of the brothers chests, failing to notice how both of them momentarily tensed. "Yeah Sesshy, you heard her, be a good little puppy and heel." he smugly tossed. "Inuyasha you will do well to watch your tongue before I rip it out of that vile mouth of yours." Sesshoumaru shot back.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, this wasn't going as planned. She decided that it was time to go home and drag the stubborn dog Inuyasha with her. "Half breed!" "Overgrown mutt!"

"Both of you enough!" Kagome shouted causing a few guests to turn in their direction. "You two are acting like children! Inuyasha get moving, we are going back to the hotel!" Inuyasha looked down at her slightly surprised, while Sesshoumaru maintained a slightly composed face showing only a small glare.

Inuyasha turned to walk away and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for a wonderful night Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry that I have to leave" she offered kindly. Sesshoumaru took her hand and lifted it to his face before kissing it gently. "The pleasure was all mine, Kagome. I will be keeping touch." Kagome smiled brightly. "I look forward to it. See you at work!" she said before, heading through the crowd towards the exit.

Inuyasha and Kagome remained silent the whole time in the limo. After a while Kagome thought it be best to get this over with. "Inuyasha you really need to keep control when your around your brother, whether you like him or not." she stated, finally looking at him.

Inuyasha looked from the window to her. "Keh! Like I would listen to you!" he shot back, still highly unnerved due to the fact that Sesshoumaru's scent was still surrounding Kagome and hung heavily in the air. "You better listen to me or your in for a trip to hell. You guys are brothers for crying out loud, why can't you two just accept each other and move on?" she asked calmly, ignoring his last remark.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah right, that arrogant bastard accept me? I'm a half demon remember? Even if I'm famous, my kind isn't just accepted with open arms." Inuyasha became confused. 'Why am I telling her this and talking with her like this?"

Kagome looked down at her linked hands in her lap and thought over what he had just said. "Well, to me Inuyasha it doesn't seem like he despises you at all, it seemed like he called you a half breed as a joke, albeit not a funny one but still." Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter that much anyway. I'm only planning on seeing him when I have to, and you're not hanging around him anymore so lets just drop it."

Kagome raised her gaze to Inuyasha again. "Wait a minute, what do you mean I'm not hanging around him anymore?" he turned to look at her and replied as if it were obvious. "You aren't seeing him anymore because I said so. I'm not having two together and becoming close or something." Kagome glared deathly at Inuyasha. "Well I'm afraid that you have no say in the matter. Sesshoumaru and I are already…friends and you have no right to stop that!" she shouted.

"Oh I'll stop it alright, just you watch." he replied. Kagome crossed her arms. "Oh really and how do you plan on doing that Inuyasha?" "Quite easy, I'll lock you in the hotel room if I have to, you won't go anywhere." Kagome rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "You do remember I have the leading role in your stupid movie do you not? It's the only reason I`m here in the first place. How would I go to work and not see Sesshoumaru there when he works there also?" she asked.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, how stupid was he that he forgot they work together? "You won't talk to him if you see him then. If he tries talking to you then simply ignore him." Kagome let out a very good impression of a growl. "Unlike you Inuyasha I have manners and would not ignore him if he started talking to me, just so you could be happy! If me and Sesshoumaru want to talk to each other then we will, and you will deal with it!" she yelled angrily.

Inuyasha snarled. "You will not! End of discussion!" he yelled as the limo came to a stop at their hotel. "Ugh!" Kagome yelled in frustration. "Your so stubborn!" Throwing the door open and stomping angrily through the front doors toward the elevator. She reached the room, opened the door and slammed it shut locking it behind her. She then made her way to her room and proceeded to get ready for bed.

Inuyasha calmly got out of the limo and handed the driver a tip. He slowly walked into the hotel, nodding to whomever acknowledged him. He entered the elevator and then waited to reach his floor. Arriving at the door he pulled out the copy of the room card and swiped it through the lock, before making his way in.

All the lights were off, but he could see the light spilling out from under the bedroom door, signaling she was still awake. He walked towards the couch and proceeded to get comfy.

Kagome sat on her bed fuming at Inuyasha. Did he honestly think she would just agree to not see one of her friends again? Then again they weren't really friends, more like acquaintances or even co-workers, but still. After changing and removing her makeup Kagome flopped back onto her bed and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

My oh my look how long the chapters are now! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
